1. Field
The disclosure of the present patent application relates to nanotechnology, and particularly to a method of producing watermelon seed nanoparticles and their use in pharmaceutical compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In materials science, nanomaterials have demonstrated unique size and morphology based characteristics. Nanotechnology is an emerging field demonstrating significant potential for the development of new medicines. Nanomaterials have demonstrated improved oral bioavailability and solubility. The most common methods of producing nanoparticles are chemical or mechanical, including ball milling, thermal quenching, precipitation techniques, and vapor deposition. However, these methods are often costly, and may result in toxic byproducts.
Biological approaches for synthesizing nanoparticles can avoid many of the disadvantages associated with the chemical or mechanical synthesis methods.
Thus, watermelon seed nanoparticles are desired.